Chocobo's Paradise
Chocobo's Paradise is a location in Final Fantasy IX. Chocobo's Paradise is a realm where chocobos can live free, under the rule of the Fat Chocobo. It was established over 5,000 years ago.Chocobo: "Kwo, kwek, kweh, kweh..." (This paradise existed long before the disaster 5,000 years ago...) "Kwekkwek, kweh, kwoh..." (The Dead Pepper has been our favorite food for 5,000 years...) The famous explorer Ipsen may have once visited here, as if the player challenges the chocobos to card games, the Fat Chocobo says that a traveler had taught him how to play, and another mentions they learned to play cards from Ipsen. Chocobo's Paradise is found by using a Dead Pepper on the mountainside of an unmarked island in the northwest corner of the world map. Choco needs the ability to fly to get here, and thus the player needs to progress far enough in the Chocobo Hot and Cold sidequest to gain the skill. The residents give various hints to hidden treasures on the world map that can only be found when using Dead Peppers when riding on Choco. Quests Treasure clues The chocobo seated to the left of Fat Chocobo will give the party 99 Dead Peppers. All the rest of the chocobos, including the two near the entrance, provide clues as to the whereabouts of hidden treasures in the world the party can find by using Dead Peppers. There are nine clues altogether, two from each special colored chocobo, and one from the Fat Chocobo. The player does not need to get the clue to get the treasure, but this is a way to find them without a guide. To talk to the light and dark blue chocobos, the player needs to find the hidden spots in the lower right corner of the upper area to slide/jump to reach them. The player can go behind the bush in the lower right to get to the top and jump into the central pool from there to get the light blue chocobo out of the water. The player can now talk to it. To talk to the dark blue chocobo, the player can go behind the building on the right side of the screen to ride the tallest slide, and then jump off near where the dark blue chocobo is standing to talk to it. The red chocobo is initially unreachable, but will come down from the ledge after the player has the Hilda Garde III (before entering Shimmering Island). The player gets different clues from the colored chocobos (light blue, red, dark blue and gold) by talking to them with either the normal prompt, or the card game prompt (the player can then say "No" to playing cards if they don't actually want to challenge them). The ninth and final clue is available in endgame by talking to the Fat Chocobo with the Tetra Master prompt. ;Hints *I heard the mountain on Seatence Ice Field on the Lost Continent has a crack in it. *There's a crack on the mountain located on a long island north of Outer Continent. I heard something saying 'Kupo' from the crack. **This is a hint to the location of the Mognet Central. *The east side of the mountain on Seaways Canyon on the Forgotten Continent has a crack in it. *The western side of the mountain on Seaways Canyon on the Forgotten Continent also has a crack in it. But it's very hard to find... *There's foam on the surface of the ocean between the Mist Continent and the Outer Continent. *The ocean is foaming between the Outer Continent and the Lost Continent. *The water was foaming in the lagoon on the southmost tip of the Forgotten Continent. *The seawater is foaming on the ocean surface near Quan's Dwelling. **The player needs to enter Quan's Dwelling near Treno and stand on the ledge. *When you leave, try visiting all the world's beaches by yourself. Do not fear the monsters. I'll grant you peace and restore you once you've visited them all. **Hint to the beach quest (see below). Event After collecting all treasures in the world with the help of Chocographs, Zidane's chocobo, Choco, is asked to stay in the paradise, but Choco chooses to stay with Zidane until his task has been completed. The blue chocobo's dialogue lines change if the player keeps going down the slide; his dialogue will change every increment of three the player slides down, up to ten times. Beaches If the player returns to Chocobo's Paradise after finding all Chocograph treasures and the hidden bubbles and mountain cracks, including the Ultima Weapon and Mognet Central, Fat Chocobo will give his Tetra Master card when spoken to. If the player returns and tries to challenge him to a card game, he will tell Zidane to visit every beach. The player can then visit every beach in Gaia, dismount Choco and press the button. A chime will play in confirmation. On the last beach, the player's HP and MP will be restored. The player can now do this at any time: go to a beach to be instantly healed. Tetra Master If the player challenges the Fat Chocobo to a card game he will accept and say that a traveler once taught him how to play. This was likely the famous explorer Ipsen, as another chocobo mentions him as well. Not surprisingly, all of Fat Chocobo's cards are chocobos. There is a very rare chance to win either a Mog or Boco card from him. Some of the other chocobos on the island also play cards. If the player failed to get a card from a Chocograph or a hidden chocobo treasure because their card quota was full, Fat Chocobo will give the player back these discarded cards after all treasures have been found. Other appearances Final Fantasy Airborne Brigade FFAB Chocobo's Paradise FFIX.png|Normal background. FFAB Chocobo's Paradise (Throne) FFIX Special.png|Chocobo's Paradise (Throne) (Special). Gallery Chocobo's-Paradise-FFIX.JPG|Concept artwork. Chocobo'sParadise1.png|Arrival in Chocobo's Paradise. Chocobo'sParadise2.png|Chocobo's Paradise background. Chocobo'sParadise.jpg|Inside Chocobo's Paradise. Choco-Zidane-Mene-Chocobos-Paradise-FFIX.png|Choco, Zidane and Mene at Chocobo's Paradise. Etymology References de:Chocobos Paradies ru:Рай Чокобо Category:Locations in Final Fantasy IX Category:Islands